


Been Away For Too Long

by savorvrymoment



Category: Elder Scrolls, Fallout (Video Games), Real Person Fiction, Todd Howard Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, PWP, besides that happy established relationships are my kink, i don't have a good excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savorvrymoment/pseuds/savorvrymoment
Summary: Todd returns home from a business trip.(aka. horny on main for Todd Howard)





	Been Away For Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a good reason for this. Hopefully now that I've got it out of my system, we'll never have to do this again.

She gets the phone call at around two in the morning.

She’s already in bed sleeping, but she knows who it is before she even reaches for the phone and looks at the caller ID.  He’s supposed to be coming back home tonight after two weeks in New York City, and she’s been waiting somewhat impatiently for the past several days.

“My plane just landed,” Todd says when she answers the phone.  “Should be home in an hour or two…”

“Good,” she replies, and he chuckles.  Then, she adds, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come pick you up?  I will.”

“Nah.  I already have a town car scheduled.  But thanks,” he says.  Then, “Love you.  See you soon.”

“Love you, too.  Be safe.”

She lies back once she hangs the phone up, staring up at the ceiling fan whirring over the bed.  A couple minutes pass before she hears bare feet padding on the hardwood outside her room.  Then, her daughter’s face peers curiously around the doorframe. 

Her friends always crack jokes that Todd could never deny the child as his.  And it’s all fair enough—not only does she have his blue eyes and wavy hair, but she’s wickedly intelligent and computer savvy.  She can remember her daughter sitting next to Todd when she was six or seven, watching him in rapt attention while he showed her the basics of programming.  The scary part was that the child understood every bit of it. 

So it’s not much of a surprise when she inches into the bedroom—sixteen now, but still very much a daddy’s girl—and asks, “Was that Dad?  On the phone?”

“Yeah,” she answers, patting the bed next to her.  “He’s on his way home.”

Her daughter takes the invitation, climbing up into the king-sized bed alongside her and settling in on top of the sheets.  She strokes the girl’s hair back from her face as she yawns, and then ends up yawning herself.

She dozes off, but wakes up to the sound of the front door being opened and shut.  Their security system beeps twice before being disarmed, and her daughter stirs beside her.  “Dad?” she asks, sleepy.

“Yeah,” she answers.  “Just came in.”

Her daughter jumps up from the bed in excitement, trotting out of the bedroom and into the hall.  _Oh to be young again_ , she thinks with a shake of her head, rolling to look at the clock on the bedside.  3:30 AM.  She sighs, rolling fully over on her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow.  She’s tired.  It’s the middle of the night.  And she’s not getting up. 

She’s waited this long for him to come home.  She can wait a few more minutes for him to find his way to the bedroom.

She can hear him talking to their daughter in the front hallway, soft and muted.  ‘Glad you’re home’ and ‘Glad to be home’.  ‘Missed you’ and ‘Love you’.  He sends her back to bed quickly enough—it’s still a school night—and then she hears him heading toward their room. 

“Hey,” he murmurs quietly, wheeling his luggage to the side and out of the way.  He’s peering at her inquisitively when she turns her head to look, as if trying to discern if she’s actually asleep or not.  She grins.

“Hey yourself,” she says, turning and propping herself up on an elbow.  “You have a good flight?”

“We didn’t crash,” he replies, and she can’t help but roll her eyes.  He shoots her a sideways grin, wandering over to the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.  “Missed you, baby.”

She threads her fingers through his hair, pulling him so that his lips meet hers.  He acquiesces, giving her a chaste kiss before letting her draw his bottom lip between hers.  When she releases him, she murmurs, “Missed you, too.  I don’t like it when you leave us here.”

“It’s part of the job,” he answers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  “You know that.  I have to promote the brand.”

“I know,” she answers, taking hold of the hem of his t-shirt and tugging lightheartedly.  “And I don’t want to get in the way of that.  You know I love you for all that money…”

He snorts in amusement and pokes her side in playful retribution.  She squirms, ticklish, and he says, “There better be some other reasons.”

“For what?” she asks, distracted by his hand on her side.

“For lovin’ me…  Gold-digger,” he answers.

She can’t help but laugh before she answers, lowering her voice seductively.  “Oh baby, you know it.”

He grins down at her, his fingers lingering over her flank before taking hold of the sheets covering her and pulling them down.  Her body is still covered by her nightie and panties, but her legs are revealed to him.  They’re still long and lean—she hasn’t _completely_ lost her body to age yet—and his hand strays to her thigh, rucking up the edge of her nightgown. 

“Go close and lock the door,” she tells him, kneeing him gently in the side.  “Before…”

“Yeah,” he answers, cutting her off.  He stands to do as he’s bid, meandering across the bedroom.  “Yeah.”

He pulls his shirt off on his way back to the bed and toes his sneakers off before climbing in next to her.  Her stomach heats at the sight of him, at the nearness and warmth of his him, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders as he eases over her, forearms bracketing her body. 

She considers herself lucky to still feel this way—to still want and desire and feel this sort of intimacy.  Her friends often complain about their husbands still wanting sex, about how often they still ‘have’ to have sex, and how the sex is not like it used to be.  And well, she just ends up nodding and making vague noises in response, because none of it particularly rings true for her.  Except maybe that the sex isn’t like it used to be when they were in their twenties.  But God, she just doesn’t bend like that anymore…

It’s still good, though.  Very good.  Just in different ways. 

His lips find her neck, his breath warm against her skin.  She sighs, fingers threading through his hair to scratch his scalp, and he echoes her sigh, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses along her neck and down her shoulder.  His hips settle between her legs, comfortable and familiar, and she can feel him there, aroused already. 

Though it’s always like this for them both when he returns home from a trip.  A bit desperate, easily aroused, quick but still intimate.  Apparently absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder—and desire grow stronger, too. 

She pulls him to her lips with one hand, kissing him passionately, and lets her other hand stray between them.  She finds his belt buckle easily enough, tugging it open before going to his flies.  He moans into her mouth, pressing himself impulsively against her hand, and she can’t help but grin into their kiss. 

“Mmm,” she hums against his lips, finishing with his flies and then yanking at his jeans.  He reaches a hand back to help her, pushing his jeans down past his hips, quickly followed by his underwear.  She feels his erection bump against her pelvis as he settles his pants around his thighs, and she squeezes her thighs around his waist, heat coiling in her stomach.  “Mmm, want you…” she murmurs to him. 

“Yeah?” he mumbles back, reaching down between them again, though this time for her panties.  He yanks on them stubbornly until she wiggles her hips, allowing them to slide down off her thighs.  “Still think of you, when I’m away,” he says, sitting up to finish pulling her underwear off.  “Still think of you, fantasize like some sort of horny teenager.  You think I’d be over that by now…  Gonna be fifty in a few years.”

“Me too.  I think of you,” she admits, hooking her legs around his waist as he settles back over her.  His cock rests at her sex, and he moans, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  When he grinds against her, the underside of his cock strokes delightfully along her clit. 

And she loves this, the pleasure and the intimacy of it, and he knows it.  So he grinds himself against her again, and again, and again—until her head is thrown back over the pillow, her eyes closed, toes curled in pleasure.  He groans, moving to capture her lips in a forceful and passionate kiss that she returns with fervor. 

His cockhead catches on her entrance as he thrusts, causing her to cry out and cant her hips on reflex.  He shushes her, murmuring something about their daughter hearing, though his own spontaneous groan over the act is plenty loud.  She grits her teeth, nails digging into his back as he infuriately continues his languid grinding against her sex.  “Todd,” she breathes.  “Fuck me.   God, just fuck me.”

“Fuck…” he mumbles to himself, pulling away enough to reach a hand between them.  “Need you, love you,” he rambles to her, cockhead bumping against her as he lines himself up. 

She sighs in pleasure and something like relief as he enters her.

And there’s something wonderful about being with the same man for so many years—about being loyal to the same man for so many years.  She can remember her youth, dating and going out, the excitement of meeting someone new and being in a new relationship.  But knowing Todd, knowing his disposition and his mannerisms, knowing his body and his touch and his feel…  As he knows hers…

The familiarity makes it all the more satisfying.

She sneaks an arm between them, fingers playing around where he’s entering her, where she’s stretched around him.  He curses at her and she smiles, moving instead to rub her clit along with his lazy thrusting.  She places her free hand back on his head, threading his fingers through his hair and scratching like he likes.  “Yeah?” she whispers to him, once she gets the moan she was looking for.  Then, “Come on, big man.  Fuck me like you mean it.”

“God,” he says with a chuckle, pushing himself up to sit.  She grunts in disappointment as he slides free of her, but then he’s pulling her closer, onto his lap.  He watches himself as he slides two fingers along her sex, stopping briefly to rub at her clit.  The grin on her face quickly melts into the slack-jaw of pleasure, and she hooks her heels behind his back, digging in lightly.  A silent request— _Take me again._  

He hears her and acquiesces, guiding himself to her before gripping her hips with both hands and starting up a steady rhythm.  She goes back to her clit while he watches, watches her pleasure herself, and watches himself.  He’s told her he likes this, watching himself take her—watching his cock move inside her, the way she’s stretched around him, wet and slick.  Though even if they’d never talked about these things, she’d still know.  The glassy-eyed look on his face is a dead giveaway. 

And she’s getting close, the feel of him heady and coiling low in her pelvis.  She rubs harder and faster at herself, looking up at Todd.  _Fuck, you feel good_ , she thinks.  _My husband_ , she thinks.  _I love you_ , she thinks.

“God, I’m going to come,” she tells him, thighs inadvertently tightening around him.  “God…  Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Wasn’t planning on stopping yet,” he says, voice wrecked, though his flippant answer doesn’t quite register.  She’s arching her back, her head thrown back, her hands squeezing his forearms.  She comes in a lovely wave—an intense crest of pleasure, followed by a slow and relaxing fall from that peak.

He climaxes as she is coming down from her own.  His thrusts turn shallow, and he bows his head, brows furrowed and eyes closed, brown curls wet with sweat.  She squeezes her thighs around his waist and lays her hands overtop his own, watching as he rides out his orgasm.  “Yeah, baby,” she whispers to him, letting her thumbs rub circles on his knuckles.

He groans once last time, long and low, before taking a deep breath and gently pulling out.  He leans down and gives her a slow, languid kiss before collapsing on his back next to her.  She looks over at him—sweaty, out-of-breath, and jeans and briefs still halfway down his legs—and laughs.

“Welcome home,” she tells him, rolling to her side to throw an arm over his stomach.  “You look like a hot mess.”

“I _am_ a hot mess,” he answers without bothering to open his eyes.  Though he does reposition himself to wrap an arm around her shoulders.  Then adds, “I love you.  Always.”

“Love you, too.  Always and forever,” she tells him, common words they share with each other.  She breathes him in—clean sweat and sex and _home_ —and finds the comfort she’s been missing for the past two weeks.

She means to get up and clean herself up, but sleep gets to her first.  She falls into her dreams feeling satisfied and secure. 


End file.
